Ideální svět
by Kemalnica
Summary: Daně Scullyové se zdá sen o ideálním světě – všechna Akta X a jim podobné případy se vyřeší, na světě zavládne světový mír a její a Mulderova práce v FBI dostane ocenění. Je to hledání nových řešení a cesta sebepoznání.


Představte si, že po dlouhém úmorném dni sedíte naproti svému partnerovi a z chvilkového vytržení se na něj podíváte najednou z úplně jiného světla. Tento fakt byste přičlenily nedostatečnému osvětlení sklepní kanceláři, únavě očí, změně počasí nebo nejlépe všem těmto faktorům dohromady. Ale to je pouze část toho, jak to myslím.

Má mysl byla u vytržení z jednotlivých detailů postavy sedící přede mnou. Seděl lehce shrben, s rozepnutým knoflíkem u košile, povolenou ne zrovna kvalitně ocenitelnou kravatou a zmateně, spíše nedůtklivě koukal na pár papírů před sebou. Jeho štěněčí rysy se ztrácely pod znaveným pohledem a jednotlivé posunky dokreslovaly lehké vrásky, jak krčil čelo. Lehce napínal rty při každém rozvážném pohybu. S tužkou si pohrával mezi prsty a zastavil se pokaždé, když mu měla spadnout. Vlasy mu sklouzávaly dolů, a kdyby je neměl čerstvě ostříhané, padaly by mu do čela.

Všechny tyto jeho záležitosti posouval na hranici své normálnosti a všednosti a přesto s údivem bych přiznala, že se to jevilo nové a neznámé. Mulderovsky neznámé. Poté co se svýma hnědo zelenýma očima zastavil na jednom řádku a četl stejné slovo stále dokola, mi byl jasné, že přemýšlí. Přemýšlí moc a z hloubly svého nitra. Jakoby si něco přestavoval a jeho představám bránila jeho tělesná schránka. Zdálo se jako by chtěla tančit. Zápěstí mu cukalo v jemných pohybech psaní neznámých slov a dech se mu zpomalil v jeden okamžik, že se třicet sekund nenadechl. Přitom se to zdálo mnohem méně.

Kdybych tak viděla, co se mu honí hlavou. Myšlenka ideálního světa? Kouzla reality, která se nikdy nesplní? A jak by v jeho podání vypadala. Na ten okamžik jsem si přála, abych to opravdu věděla. Bylo mi jasné, že nepřemýšlí nad případem. Opravdu ne.

Narovnal se a usmál se na mě připraven kdykoliv mi odpovědět. V tu chvíli jsem tu otázku zapomněla. Jaksi jsme se zašklebila a obrátila se k tomu svému, ale ten obraz mi zůstal v hlavě, protože jsem věděla, že sedí kousek ode mne. Čas pomalu ubíjel ve svých cifrách a nám obou bylo jasné, že se toto dnes již nevyřeší. Tak jako obvykle ráno je moudřejší večera. Před rozkolem našich názorů jsem pocítila, že je lépe vyčkat. Koukla jsem se na hodinky a hledala v nich náznak toho, že je čas jít domů. Bylo to obráceně. Už bylo pozdě.

„Už půjdu, vypadá, to že dnes na tom už nic nezměníme a dokud nepřijdou výsledky, tak se nehneme z místa."

Z jeho pohledu mi bylo jasné, že jsem mu přetrhla tok myšlenek. Nechtěla jsem, ale dokud neodejdu já, tak ani on ne. Stejně tu zůstane ještě dvě hodiny a nevzdá to. On nikdy. Jako kdyby každým případem se stále blížil k něčemu neznámému. A čím více nad tím stráví, tím dříve u toho bude. Jeho překvapení se změnilo v úsměv, jako pokaždé když odcházím.

„Dobře," usmál se. Než jsem se stačila otočit, položil mi dotaz: „Scullyová, budeš dnes doma?"

„Jistě," Odpověděla jsem mu a nevěděla co očekávat. „Proč se ptáš?"

„Jen na noc hlásili silnou bouřku, tak aby se ti něco nestalo." Už v té větě jsem vycítila cosi podivného. Měl něco v plánu. Takto podivně mluvil sice často, ale o to častěji se něco dělo.

„Uvidíme se zítra" Tuto větu pronášel pokaždé, jako by se potřeboval uklidnit, že to tak opravdu bude. Na to jsem už nic neřekla. Otočila jsem se, vzala kabát a nechala dveře otevřené. Obloha venku byla úplně čistá. Nijak jsem se nad tou Mulderovou předpovědí nezastavovala. Sama jsem kolikrát zažila, jak počasí dokáže být nevyzpytatelné.

Cesta domů mi utekla jako obvykle. Provoz kupodivu se stáčel na druhou stranu, což bylo dosti podivné. Ale v tomto velkém městě se sportovní utkání pořádají každou chvíli. Divila jsem se, že na jedné takové není ani Mulder. Jeho zájem o basketbal byl vskutku zajímavý. Už jsem se těšila domů. Ztlumila jsem všechny světla, aby mě nebolely oči a nechala běžet televizi, zatím co jsem se sprchovala. Večeře se mi sestavila z košťálové zeleniny a z knížky mi začali unikat písmenka. Bylo na čase si lehnout. Otevřela jsem si okno pro lepší spánek. Budík byl nastaven jako vždycky na určený čas a jedno převalení mi stačilo na to, abych usnula.

V hlavě mi znělo přání poznat, o čem Mulder přemýšlí ve chvílích, jako byla ta v kanceláři. Myšlenka ideálního světa a událostí k němu vedoucí.

„Scullyová." Probudil mě víc než známý hlas.

„Scullyová, vstávej." Zatřásl se mnou a pootočil na sebe. Nebyla jsem schopna vyjádřit ten pocit otrávení, když už mi kromě volání, začal budit v noci. Nikdy jsem mu ty náhradní klíče neměla dávat.

„Muldere, co tady děláš?" rozsvítila jsem lampičku a podívala se na budík, který najednou nebyl na svém místě.

„Obleč se Scullyová," řekl a odešel z místnosti. Povzdechla jsem si a přísahám bohu, že nevím, jak jsem na sebe svetr a kraťasy dostala. Když jsem došla do obýváku, Mulder vyběhl z bytu, aniž by se na mě podíval a nechal otevřené dveře.

Chtěla jsem se ještě napít, ale mé kroky mířili za ním. Vyšla jsem na ulici do černé tmy. Na pozdní, nýbrž možná i ranní hodinu bylo velké teplo. Můj skvělý, nepředvídatelný partner zašel za roh. Než jsem se na to místo dostala já, k mým uším dolehly vzdálené zvuky. Křik spousty lidí, skřípání kovu, někdo snad i střílel, troubení aut, jakoby se v jednu chvíli otevřely tisíce lahví od šampaňského. K tomu dolehl zápach spáleniny a kouře a zem se mi pod nohama třásla.

Nedokázala jsem určit, odkud to vše přichází, znělo to odkud si zezadu. Otočila jsem se. Náhle do mě kdosi strčil a já upadla. Do očí mi zasvítilo slunce a na okamžik jsem nic neviděla. Kdosi do mě kopl. Za sebou jsem nahmatala stěnu a tak jsem se odtáhla z cesty.

S obtížemi jsem se postavila. Moc jsem nezahlédla, ale obrázek přede mnou by nevybarvil ani nejlepší malíř a sám tajemný Edgar Poe by se zdráhal vzít pero do ruky. Dav tisíců lidí, mladých, starších i dětí mužů i žen proudil severním směrem po třídě. Všichni oblečení do černé nanejvýše tmavé barvy, šátky přes ústa, ostré předměty v rukách, případné helmy na hlavách, postojem těla připraven na cokoliv. Ruce zvednuté k obloze a ukazovali a hrozili před sebe. Každou chvíli se zdálo, že se má stát něco hondě zlého. Někteří stáli, jiní vylezli na auta a vedli svůj útok od tam, další pokřikovali stále se stejná opakující hesla, ti vzadu mávali nejbarevnějšími transparenty s nápisy: „!Stop vládní konspiraci!" „Nás neovládnete!" „UFO pryč" „ Chceme znát pravdu" „Nejsme pokusná zvířata" „Nevzdáme se", „!Tím jste nás nasrali!" nebo tam byly jen přeškrtnuté létající talíře. Lidé stáli na střechách, vzduchem lítali odpadky, věci, zapálená Americká vlajka roztrhaná na kousíčky, ne jednou prolétla vzduchem. Při stranách ulice si postavily stany a v těch místech se vše zdálo poklidné.

Největší úder byl vpravo vepředu, kde se část mladších, s odznáčkem „MY NE", které sdílela se zbytkem myne-protestantů, pokoušela prorazit policejní barikády. Házeli zapálené láhve, tlačily na štíty, mlátily do nich čímkoliv, co jim přišlo do cesty ne-li neublížili také sami sobě. Po chvíli se jim podařilo barikádu prorazit, ale těžkooděnci je zatlačili zpátky, přesto dav posouval dopředu a policie ustupovala.

Tam mezi mini jsem zahlédla Muldera. Snažil se protlačit mezi těžkooděnci, ale jen na oplátku dostal zpátky přes obličej. Pak mi zmizel v davu. Protlačit za ním bylo zhola nemožné. Paparazziové fotili jako o závod a vsadila bych se, že někde na konci toho všeho se ptali lidí na jejich názor.

Pár kroků ode mě rozbili výlohu obchodu se zahradnickými potřebami a i ty hned skončili jako výzbroj. Pokud jsem se nezmýlila ze šoku, který mi způsobil výjev přede mnou, celý dav postupoval k bílému domu. Vzduchem proležel granát a na oplátku bez zaváhání se proti davu použili vodní děla. První vlna ustoupila, ale řada za nimi vytáhla zbraně a začala střílet.

Výkřiky lidí se přehlušovaly navzájem, všichni začali utíkat, to na střechách začaly dolů házet těžší předměty. Cihla dopadla vedle mě tak těsno, že zasáhla vedle stojícího. Policie už stála pár metrů ode mě a postupovala hrubou silou proti protestantům. Někteří před nimi nestačili utíkat, přesto se stále bránili, ti nešťastnější byli ušlapání davem. Chtěla jsem vyběhnout a pomoci jim, ale nikdo mě nepustil, zraněný vedle mě byl dokopán do boční uličky. Trvalo méně než tři minuty, dokud se dav úplně nerozprchnul. Na místě zůstali šílenci, co se stále improvizovanými nářadími bránili proti síle policistů. Už to bylo každý sám za sebe.

Všechno se semlelo tak strašně rychle. Někdo mě spoutal ruce a nemohla jsem se vyškubnout. Sklopil mi hlavu a já uviděla tu krev kolem sebe. Zubožení lidé se váleli na ulici a ti, kteří měli sílu klást odpor, byli odvlečeni policisty. Nadskočila jsem a snažila se uvolnit. Ze své pozice ke mně dolehlo sténání nejméně pěti umírajících.

„Pustě mě!" bylo jediné, co mě napadlo. „ Jsem lékařka, musím těm lidem pomoci". Těžkooděnec mě přimáčkl ke zdivu a promluvil něco, čemu jsem nerozuměla. Adrenalin se mi vlil do krve, odrazila jsem se od něj a vběhla na silnici.

Než jsem se rozkoukala, potoky krve byly už jen zaschlé skvrny a těla byla přikrytá žlutými plachtami. Kolem dokola chodily desítky lidí v oranžových vestách, nakládali mrtvé na korbu dvou nedaleko přistavených aut, čistily skvrny, sbírali odpadky, odklízeli přebytečné předměty, čistili okolí, zpravovali rozbité pouliční lampy a zpřetrhané dráty elektrického vedení, opravovali výlohy, odváželi poškozená, ne-li úplně zdevastovaná auta, doplňovaly ulomené nápisy a dosazovaly úplně nové sedačky do okolí s častě zasazenou zelení na každých třiceti dvou stopách.

Stála jsem na kraji chodníku, když na mě zatroubil čistící vůz, který jsem předtím ani nezaslechla, uskočila jsem a náhle byla ulice prázdná, bez jediného živáčka a jakékoliv stopě po tom, že by před chvílí tu stálo tisíce lidí. Zmateně jsem koukala kolem. Kam se všechno vypařilo? Snažila jsem se zachytit náznak, toho, že se to stalo. Polilo mě horko a doškrábaná kůže na nohou a rukou stále valila ven žilní krev. V hlavě se mi rozbušily kostelní zvony a na zlomek sekundy mě chytla závrať. Žaludeční kyseliny se mi dostali až do krku, ale stejně jak rychle to přišlo, vše pominulo.

„S dovolením prosím," někdo mě porosil a posunul mě z cesty. Chodník se zaplnil lidmi s kufříky, dospívajícími holčičkami na kolech a důchodců na lavičkách. Z naprostého ticha se stal klasický městský šum. Motorová vozidla se rozjela po do-asfaltované silnici. Myslela jsem si, že na mě lidé koukají, ale ani si mě nevšimli. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem. Na druhé straně třídy prošel Mulder. Přes pravé obočí, kam dostat ránu, měl fáček a spěchal stejným směrem, kterým se snažil v zástupu dostat poprvé. Přeběhla jsem silnici a následovala jsem ho.

„Muldere!" snažila jsem se ho zastavit, ale neslyšel mě.

„Muldere!" rozběhla jsem se. Zašel za roh. Drala jsem se čím dál větším davem lidí, až to vypadalo jako na Time Square před Silvestrem. Setmělo se a rozsvítily se pouliční lampy. Začalo mi být chladno, ale přes všechen ten dav jsem stále běžela za Muldrem a volala jeho jméno. Zaběhl kamsi za krámek s květinami, přešel parkoviště k menší skleněné budově, kde ho už očekávalo pár lidí, ani jsem nestihla za ním běžet. Ani na „Foxi" neslyšel. Byla jsem stále na jednom místě.

Popadla mě lehká panika, z toho, že jsem se ze všeho toho tady moc ztrácela. Podivná vůně prolétla kolem a vzduch začal být zase cítit výfukovými plyny. Jestli se mi někdy zdálo, že čas rychle utíká, tak to bylo právě teď. Nohy mi ofoukl chladný vzduch a já si uvědomila, že už je mi zima. Vlasy mi padaly do obličeje a jediné čeho jsem se mohla chytnout, byl můj partner mizející v budově. Než se mi podařilo se rozkoukat, setmělo se lusknutím prstu a podivná světla vycházející zpoza domu mě začala lákat. Oddechla jsem si.

Trpělivě jsem čekala na odpověď co se tu děje, ale už toho bylo moc. Opřela jsem se rukama do kolen a sbírala odvahu jít dál. Slyšela jsem blízká pojíždějící auta, ale žádné motorové vozidlo na cestě nebylo. A zdálo se to tak blízko. Světla sahala do výšky a osvětlovali svým znečištěním celé okolí. Už z té dálky mi bylo jasné, že se jedná o nějakou oslavu. Nikdo nešel dovnitř, nikdo nešel ven. Bylo slyšet smích a tak jsem popošla blíže.

Zvědavost se vyšplhala na nejvyšší hranici. Oddělala jsem si vlasy z čela, upravila oblečení, tak aby mi nebyla zima a se založenýma rukama se vydala jako malá muška ke zdroji světla. Celá zahrada v boční části domu byla obehnána keři, které v určitých úsecích měly od sebe mezeru. Už z dálky bylo poznat, že se tam nachází celkem dost lidí. Někdo se občas zastavil a vykoukl do tmy. Jakoby se bál, že mu něco ukousne hlavu, se vrátil zase tam, kam jsem teprve mířila.

Zpomalila jsem. Naposledy jsem se rozhlédla. Nic jsem neviděla. Černota pohltila vše, kromě plácku zahaleného rostlinstvem. V přicházejících tónech jsem poznala skladbu z Braniborských koncertů. Bála jsem se tam jít, ale nikam jinam bych se nedostala. V mysli mi uvízl obrázek těch zraněných na ulici. Promnula jsem si zápěstí a zrychlila tempo.

Kapela utichla. Přesto zábava proudila v dál. Šepot přerušilo zacinkání lžičky o sklenici šampaňského do mikrofonu. Nastalé ticho ukotvilo na nulové slyšitelnosti a desítky lidí se obrátily směrem k pódiu. Dámy oblečené v noblesních lesklých sytých barevných róbách, s doplňujícími náušnicemi, šátky, náramky a přívěsky, načesanými účesy nejrůznějších střihů od krátkých po i ty nejdelší navlněné, samotné slečny pak doplněné svými mužskými, povětšinou černými, protějšky. Skupinka po skupince upínaly zraky na postaršího muže, jenž se s pýchou a hrdostí rozhlédl kolem a začal svou řeč. Až teď sem si všimla všechny té výzdoby kolem. Bílý altánek s občerstvením, u kterého stáli číšníci a nabízeli těm, jež nezaměřili svou pozornost dopředu, různé zákusky či šampaňské. Všude vyseli bílé praporky s třásněmi a na stěně byla nainstalovaná tabule s nápisem „DOKÁZALI JSME TO" a pod tím šedý znak světadílů s černým kontrastním obrysem lidské hlavy s písmeny „svět lidem".

„Dámy a pánové," zapíchalo mě v uších a uvědomila jsem si, že stojím přímo u reproduktoru.

„Sešli jsme se tu dnes, abychom oslavili v rámci naší společnosti naše úspěchy. Události minulého měsíce jsou pryč a to vše jenom díky vám, vašim příspěvkům a hlavně vašim lidem. Celá společnost může být pyšná, za to, jak se postavila proti svému úhlavnímu nepříteli, kterému tolik věřila. Který ji měl chránit. Náš vládní systém. Místo toho roky zneužívali lidi ke svým pokusům, jenž byl tajně spojen za účelem rekolonizace mimozemské civilizace…" zvýšil hlas: „...nyní jsme však bili očištěni a Amerika a celý svět může zase volně dýchat!" Vlna potlesku by přehlušila cokoliv, co by se v tu chvíli ozvalo.

„A nyní na pódiu přivítejme hlavního hrdinu dnešního večera, Foxe Williama Muldera." Mulder vystoupil na pódium. V elegantním černém obleku jsem ho viděla naposledy na předvánočním večírku, kde stejně postál jen deset minut, než to vzdal a odešel domů. Vím, jak se cítil. Stála jsem tam s ním. I ke mně řeči o Bubákovi a Ledové královně dolehly, ale teď to bylo jiné. Šel tam. Hrdě. Připraveně. Nadšeně.

„Děkuji Johnu Bernoullimu." Další potlesk, který opět přehlušil nedaleko projíždějící trak.

„Přátelé, spolupracovníci, obchodníci," jeho řeč začala na jiné struně než jsem čekala. Ani vlastně nevím, co jsem čekala. Ale od začátku mluvil jinak. Nemluvil otevřeně jako vždycky. Nepovídal všelijaké teorie, které mísil s dalšími nápady. Mluvil stručně, jasně.

„Je mi velkou radostí vás všechny i za mě přivítat. Upřímně o tomto dni sním od doby, kdy jsem nastoupil na Akta X…"

Čekala jsem, že se o tom zmíní. Ale čekala jsem, že se o tom zmíní víc. Čekala jsem, že se zmíní o mě, klidně i v negativním světle.

„…v podstatě by se dalo říct, že o tom to dni sním od svých dvanácti let, kdy toto začalo. Kdy mi unesli sestru." Jeho hlas se ztišil. „Ale v té chvíli jsem věděl, že to nesmím vzdát a i když uplynulo spoustu času, i přesto kolikrát se mě snažili zastavit…"

Mě? Řekl mě? Chtěla jsem zavolat „Muldere" a dojít tam za ním, zjistit co se děje, ale jen jsem stála a poslouchala. Viděla jsem ho z úplně nové stránky. Z úplně jiné stránky.

„…i přesto kolikrát Akta X zrušili. I přesto jak mi říkali Bubák Mulder," všichni se zasmáli. „Teď tady stojíme díky vám. Konečně lidé mohou být v bezpečí, konečně se nemusejí bát vládní konspirace, konečně vím, jaká je pravda tam venku," odmlčel se. „A hlavně, konečně, jsem díky tomu našel svou sestru." Ukázal kamsi do davu, kam se obrátily zraky všech. Přes občasnou mezeru jsem uviděla Samanthu. Stála tam a červenala se a koukala se na svého bratra. Věděla jsem, že je to ona, že všech těch fotek a Foxova vyprávění. Černé vlasy spletené do copu dopadaly až na bílé šaty na ramínkách bez dalšího vzoru.

S velikým potleskem se Mulder oddálil od podia a šel za ní, něco si začali mezi sebou vyříkávat. Potrhaná jsem tam stála mezi noblesou a jakékoliv naděje na zjištění toho co se tady děje zmizela. Nikdo se mě nevšiml, jak kdybych tady nebyla. Jak kdybych tady nestála, jak kdybych v tomto vesmíru neexistovala. Zimou se mi klepaly kolena a svetr mě nestíhal zahřívat.

Zklamaná, zmatená, jsem se rozhodla pro trochu pohybu, aby se mi rozproudil metabolismus. Rozhýbávala jsem prsty na ruce a hledala podměty k zachycení. Hlasy se postupně utlumovaly a já si sedla na lavičku. Vítr si mi hrál s vlasy, ale přítomnost mé čití nezaznamenalo. Cosi se pohnulo ve tmě a malý ptáček si poskakoval sem a tam. Šťastní to zvíře. Jedinou jeho starostí, je najít si přístřeší a ulehnout. Nebyla jsem unavená. Čerstvý vzduch všude okolo kazily výfuky z aut, které tudy ani neprojížděly. Bylo strašné ticho a zdálo se, že za dalším rohem, byl konec světa.

Uvědomovala jsem si postupně, že spím, ale přitom je mi zima a že jsem se neprobudila. Jak to začalo? Seděla jsem naproti Mulderovi a krom obvyklých detailů jsem přemýšlela, o čem přemýšlí on. Člověka nepoznáte, dokud se mu nedostanete do hlavy. Čekala jsem, že se bude chtít setkat s opravdovými mimozemšťany. Říct, že pravda, je někde tam venku a ukázat ven na hvězdy. Mrzelo mě, že nejsem součástí jeho světa, i když to byl pochopitelné.

V tu chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že i přes všechny rozdíly, jež by nás dokázali rozpojit, on součástí mé by vždy zůstal. Vždy jsem s ním počítala a počítám i nadále. Nedokážu si představit, co bych bez něj dělala. Vím, co by se dělo, kdyby to bylo jinak, kdybych do Akt X nikdy nenastoupila a zůstala u své práce. Ale s ním to bylo všechno jiné. Tolik výzev každý den tolik různých do sebe nezapadajících kousků skládaček, které čekají na vyřešení a ke kterému se nedopátráme konce. To vše bych o něm dokázala vylíčit, kdyby se někdo zeptal, kdybych se na něj v tu chvíli podívala. Neměla jsem si to přát. Nevědomost přináší růže.

Všechno mi to dávalo smysl. Přál si revoluci. Protest a boj. Vzpouru lidu proti jakékoliv organizaci, která by je pokoušela. K tomu patří oběti. A pak klid. Jakoby věděl, že to vyjde, mohl se opět volně procházet po ulicích. Mohli všichni. Dosáhl svého cíle. A pak našel svou sestru. Ale co pak? Akta X neměla žádnou cenu bez vládních konspirací. Bez důvodu co hledat. Bez pravdy tam venku? Rýsovalo se to jako plán. Jako to zkusit v bdělém stavu. Nebát se následků. Opět jsem se vrátila k sobě? V jeho dokonalém světe není nikdo, kdo by ho brzdil. Nikdo kdo by mu říkal, že to celé není pravda. Kdo by se stal obětí a nechtěl tomu věřit, jen připustil, že se něco stalo?

Jsem to já, kdo se bojí být tam venku? Představoval si život v jeho samostatnosti? To že on sám najde Samanthu? Bez pomoci? Proč by se zabýval myšlenkou tak prostou, když ví, že bych mu v tom kdykoliv pomohla. Šla bych s ním do toho. Zapadli mi další dva kousky do skládačky. On to ví, ale já jsem ta neochotná. To že mi volá ve tři ráno je jakýsi jeho prapodivný způsob vyjádření toho, že se mnou počítá. Bráním se tomu. Odmítám to. Kdo by to taky neodmítl. Skoro to není normální. Pro něj to však přirozené je. Připravil si záchranu světa bez agentky Scullyové. Dokázal to jen on sám. Proč mi to ale ukazuje? Že to zvládne sám, že mě už nepotřebuje? Že se můžu vrátit k tomu, co jsem dělal předtím? Že to, že jsem tam s ním kolikrát byla, nebylo nic? Každá část mého těla byla uražená a bála se zároveň.

Nemohla to být pravda. On by přece nikdy…pak jsem se zakoukala do jeho očí. Kdo ví, co se vlastně pod nimi skrývá. Proč jsem se do toho jen pouštěla. Zdálo se to jak jednoduché, ale čím dál tím více se to zaostávalo. Očekávala jsem příliš a moc se to zamotalo do sebe. Nikdy se ho nezeptám. On by se zeptal. Já to však nedokážu. Nezarážel mě fakt, jak bych si mohla přečíst myšlenky někoho jiného, aniž by nebyly někde sepsané. A nevidí také on do těch mých. Netrápí se nad tím, jak prostá by dokázala být má mysl, nepotkat ho nikdy? Nebo jak bych mu ukázala správný směr a on by se ho držel?

Ach ano, takhle jsem přemýšlela. V tomto kontextu slovo „Muldere" zdomácnělo. Stal se nejlepším přítelem a on mým. To oni se nás snažili rozdělit, tak proč se snažíme rozdělit sami? Usnadnit jim práci? Zapomenout to vše, ať se si to teda zkusí? Nechtělo se mi jen pozorovat. Ne opravdu, ne. Vždy bych mu stála po boku. V jakékoliv situaci. Ale Mulder je prostě Mulder. Stále mě to trápilo. V podstatě o mě nestál. Byl to konec. Je mé skutečné mínění o něm pravdivé. Je opravdu takový, jaký si myslím, že je? Nevymyslela jsem si to jen v hlavě? Ale z jakého důvodu? Abych si ujasnila to, že mě nepotřebuje? Nebo se mi opravdu podařilo nahlédnout do jeho mysli? Celá tato situace musela mít vyústění. Napadlo mě zkusit jedno. Chovat se k němu, tak jak se zachoval on ke mně. Věděla jsem, že se tím zlomí velký kus z našeho přátelství, ale buďto se úplně osamostatníme nebo zjistíme jak náš vtah je silný. K čemu to všechno sloužilo? Za zkoušku se nic nedá, i když v sázce je velmi mnoho. Upřímně jsem chtěla mu k tomu vítězství pomoci i já, podpořit ho. Ale on sám se již rozhodl…

„Scullyová." Probudil mě víc než známý hlas.

„Scullyová, vstávej." Zatřásl se mnou a oddělat mi vlasy z čela. První co jsem uviděla, bylo pouliční světlo procházející skrz žaluzie, které záclona nestihla utlumit, ale Mulder se nedal a zastínil mi výhled svým nadšeným obličejem. Bylo otevřené okno a celou místností provanul ledový vzduch. Už vím, proč mi byla zima.

„Obleč se Scullyová," chytl mě za rameno a opustil pokoj, než jsem stačila zeptat co se děje. Bylo mi jasné, že se vše dozvím až na cestě, ne-li na místě a v nejlepší variantě, až začneme mluvit s někým dalším. Byla jsem na tyhle jeho výstřelky již docela zvyklá.

Odhodila jsem peřinu a až teď mi po těle projel pocit déjà vu. Vzala jsem župan a opatrně jsem se koukal do kuchyně. Oči si rychle přivykly světlu žárovky. Mulder se šel napít. Natáhla jsem na sebe rifle a pro jistotu na dlouhý rukáv přihodila ještě svetr s bundou. Mulder oblečen nalehko jako vždycky mi neřekne jak je venku. Chtěla jsem se ho zeptat na tolik věcí ohledně minulých i právě se odehrávajících událostí. Něco mi říkalo, jestli i tohle se mi nezdá.

Zhasla jsem, vzala klíče a odklopýtala dolů. Před dveřmi stál Mulder a koukal se na oblohu. Ještě zkontroloval hodiny. Došla jsem k němu. Zajímalo mě, jak tohle zapadá do jeho rovnice „zvládnu to sám".

„Muldere, co se děje?" zeptala jsem se. Když se ho člověk zeptá, jestli ví, kolik je hodin, odpoví přesný čas, aniž by pochopil, proč se ho ptáte a jde rovnou na věc. Už jsem se naučila být konkrétní. K mému překvapení vytáhl šátek. Už jsem na tváři viděla ten jeho pohled- pohled.

„Scullyová, nekaž mi to". Nevěděla jsem, co po mě chce, ani co chce se mnou dělat. Trochu jsem byla zklamaná z představy o něm, to co si přál a to že v jeho životě hraji roli, jen té co mu kazí všechnu srandu a proto si nezaslouží být v jeho vysněném světě. Ale proč by dělal takovou akci? Netvrdím, že by on v tom mém taky nebyl alespoň ne neviditelně. Raději jsem nad tím přestala přemýšlet a vzala šátek. Zavázala jsem si ho přes oči a doufala, že mu po cestě, ať už to bude kamkoliv, neusnu. Že by parťák šel dokazovat parťákovi svou důvěru? Ale při vzpomínce na to co se odehrálo tak před čtvrt hodinou, na tom vzdáleném místě Mulderovy mysli, se mé naděje spálili jako popel. Chytl mě za ruku a vedl pomalu pár metrů doprava. Posadil mě do auta. Trpělivě jsem vyčkávala, až nastartuje a rozjede se.

„Muldere, doufám, že se mě nesnažíš vytáhnout na další pozorování UFO"

„Ššš," ztišil mě a pohladil po ruce. Znamení abych mlčela. A tak jsme mlčeli celou cestu. Snažila jsem se poznat, kam můžeme jen. Podle okolních zvuků či křižovatce kde zastavil. Ale po chvíli, kterou bych odhadla tak na deset minut jsem to vzdala. Nejsem si jistá, jestli jsem neusnula. Už jsem mu chtěla, říct že budu muset na záchod, když se zastavil. Čekala jsem, že otevře, ale dlouho se nic nedělo. Otevřela jsem dveře a snažila se ho najít.

S něčím tam pár minut zápasil. Sundala jsem si šátek, když mě zarazil a sundal ho sám. Pár sekund jsem viděla jen černou tmu, ale pak mi obzor ohradily stromy a pod nohama se do větru ohnula tráva a krajinu osvítil měsíc. Na obloze zářily hvězdy a já si řekla, jak dlouho jsem asi spala, že tak daleko do Washingtonu jsme museli být. Světelné znečištění by nedovolilo ani jednomu světélku prokouknou emisemi, imisemi a kdo vím čím ještě. Ale tady jich bylo tisíce ve všech známých i neznámých seskupeních s legendami, jež se vykládají již po tisíce let. Mulder kousek popošel a uprostřed louky stál malý dalekohled.

„Mám pro tebe překvapení," ukázal na pozorovací aparát a kouknul se do něj a nastavil ho kousek do leva.

„Pojď, než bude pozdě."

„Muldere, doufám, že z druhé strany není přilepený obrázek zelených mužíčků, abys mě přesvědčil o existenci inteligentních mimozemšťanů, co se snaží ovládnout planetu"

„Přesvědč se sama" uvolnil mi místo a já váhavě a nedůtklivě nakoukla. Tou krásou se mi zastavil dech. Podívala jsem se na svého partnera. Je to vážně pravda a on se usmál. Koukla jsem nahoru, ale nic tam nevylo vidět. Ne to co bylo vidět v dalekohledu. Slyšela jsem o tom ve zprávách, ale nepřikládala jsem tomu jakoukoliv váhu. Rychle jsem se vrátila ke sklu.

Tisíce a stovky přemítajících meteorů létali vzduchem a shořeli v zemské atmosféře. Až teď jsem si uvědomila, jak jsem Mulderovi křivdila. Jak jsem si mohla myslet, po tom co jsme zažili, navzájem si zachránili životy, prozradili si všechna tajemství, sdíleli radosti i strach a hlavně po tom co se nebál mi v noci opakovaně volat kvůli jeho případům, bych v jeho světě nemohla existovat. Měla jsem sto chutí ho obejmout, ale obloha mě lákala stále víc svou silou magického okamžiku. Po chvíli skončila, ale já tam stála a rozhlížela se okolo. Ale jediné co jsem chtěla vidět, byl můj partner, jeho důvěra a příznivost v našem vztahu. Strach byl zbytečný. Proč bych měla být v jeho ideálním světě, když mě má v tom skutečném takovou jaká jsem.

Stránka **8** z **8**

_Ideální svět; The X files (Akta X) fanfikce_


End file.
